Three point hitches for lawn and garden tractors are known. Utilization of three point hitches on lawn and garden tractors enables the operator greater control over the implements and also the ability to use larger implements.
A three point hitch for a lawn and garden tractor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,303. According to the patent, a three point hitch includes a first shaft rotatably mounted transverse to the frame of the tractor. A pair of lift arms are fixedly mounted on the first shaft. The lift arms are mounted generally perpendicular to the first shaft and in parallel spatial alignment on the shaft. Each lift arm has pivotally mounted to its most rearwardly projecting end a connecting link. The other end of each connecting link is pivotally mounted to a respective lower linking or hitch arms which is in turn pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame. Rotatably placed around each end of the first shaft is a lifting pillow in communication with a hydraulic cylinder. The lifting pillow is located beneath an associated lift arm to exert force thereon supplied by a corresponding hydraulic cylinder to cause the lift arm to be raised, thereby raising the respective lower hitch arm.
A second shaft is placed parallel to and beneath the first shaft. Spaced generally central along the first and second shafts are a plurality of cooperatively engaging linking members so arranged to allow a third or upper hitch arm to pivotally connect therewith.
Cart-type utility vehicles, such as John Deere GATOR® vehicles, are used for some maintenance activities. Compared to a lawn and garden tractor, cart-type vehicles typically have a higher top speed, can carry a passenger, and can carry cargo on a rear-located cargo box or platform. Such cart-type utility vehicles have been provided with hitches that allow attachment of three point hitch implements. Such implements include box blades, mowers, aerators and tillers. However, known hitches for cart-type utility vehicles lack full three point hitch functionality. The vehicle float capability, i.e., the differential vertical movement between the vehicle and the implement, has been less than desired in heretofore known hitches for cart-type vehicles. Furthermore, the lift range for the attached implement has been less than desired. The variation of types of implements that can be attached to such hitches is also undesirably limited. Furthermore, some of such hitches require the removal of the attached implement from the hitch or lowering of the hitch to remove the vehicle cargo box or platform to service the engine or other mechanical components located below the cargo box or platform.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a cart-type utility vehicle with a three point hitch assembly that is capable of full functionality without compromising the operability of the cart-type vehicle.